marvelfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Treinador
Esta habilidade permitiu-lhe assistir os movimentos físicos de outra pessoa e duplicá-los sem qualquer prática, não importa o quão complexo. Só foi limitado pelo fato de que as memórias que ele ganhou ao assistir os outros exageraram suas memórias pessoais. Ele era anteriormente um atleta naturalmente dotado que se treinou para uma excelente condição física. Ele cometeu os estilos de luta do Capitão América, Pantera Negra, Demolidor, Elektra, Gavião Arqueiro, Justiceiro, Tigra, Agente Americano, Homem-Aranha e Wolverine para memória, bem como muitos outros. O único personagem conhecido da Marvel capaz de dominar sua habilidade foi Wade Wilson/Deadpool, porque seu estilo de luta era tão aleatório que era muito imprevisível, mesmo para o Treinador. Ele treinou seu corpo para estar em pico de condição física e se dedicou ao exercício regular intensivo. Sua força, resistência, resistência, reflexos e agilidade estavam no nível de um atleta olímpico. Ele era quase o equivalente físico do Capitão América. Além de sua capacidade de copiar as técnicas de combate de outros, ele dominou centenas de formas de combate desarmado e também criou algumas de suas próprias técnicas originais. O Treinador era hábil no uso de todas as armas convencionais. Ele foi um atirador infalível como resultado das habilidades de vários campeões que ele se comprometeu com a memória. Essas habilidades incluíram a maioria das artes marciais históricas, boxe, luta livre, esgrima, tiro com arco, tiros, ginástica, acrobacias aéreas e truques de mão. | Alternativa1 = 982; Tony Masters (Earth-982) American Dream Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternativa2 = Anthony Masters; Anthony Masters (Earth-1610) from Ultimate Comics Spider-Man Vol 2 26 0001.jpg | Alternativa3 = 5631; Tony Masters (Earth-20051) Avengers and Power Pack Assemble! Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternativa4 = 8096; Taskmaster AEMH.png | Alternativa5 = 8909; Tony Masters (Earth-8909).jpg | Alternativa6 = 9200; Tony Masters (Earth-9200).jpg | Alternativa7 = 9411; Tony Masters (Earth-9411) Spectacular Spider-Man (UK) Vol 1 198.jpg | Alternativa8 = 10219; Tony Masters (Earth-10219) 001.jpg | Alternativa9 = 11080; Tony Masters (Earth-11080).jpg | Alternativa10 = 11131; Tony Masters (Earth-11131) from M.O.D.O.K. Assassin Vol 1 4 0001.jpg | Alternativa11 = 12101; Tony Masters (Earth-12101) from Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe Vol 1 4.jpg | Alternativa12 = 20051; Tony Masters (Earth-20051) Marvel Adventures Spider-Man Vol 1 37.jpg | Alternativa13 = 21119; Tony Masters (Earth-21119).jpg | Alternativa14 = 22000; Tony Masters (Earth-22000).jpg | Alternativa15 = 33900; Tony Masters (Earth-33900) New Avengers Marvel Salutes the U.S. Military Vol 1 10.jpg | Alternativa16 = 58163; Taskmaster (Earth-58163).jpg | Alternativa17 = 61112; Tony Masters (Earth-61112) 001.jpg | Filmes1 = Tony Masters (Terra-TRN607); Tony Masters (Earth-TRN607) from Iron Man and Captain America Heroes United 001.png | Televisão1 = 12041; Taskmaster Ultimate Spider-Man.jpg | Televisão2 = Tony Masters (Terra-TRN413); No Image Male.jpg | Televisão3 = Tony Masters (Terra-TRN416); No Image Male.jpg | Video Games1 = 12131; Tony Masters (Earth-12131) 001.png | Video Games2 = 13122; Tony Masters (Earth-13122) from LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 0001.jpg | Video Games3 = 30847; Tony Masters (Earth-30847).jpg | Video Games4 = 91119; Tony Masters (Earth-91119) 001.png | Video Games5 = 199999; Tony Masters (Earth-199999).jpg | Video Games6 = Tony Masters (Terra-TRN258); Tony Masters (Earth-TRN258) from Marvel Heroes (video game) 001.jpg | Video Games7 = Tony Masters (Terra-TRN517); Tony Masters (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.jpg | Video Games8 = Tony Masters (Terra-TRN562); Tony Masters (Earth-TRN562) from Marvel Avengers Academy 001.png | Video Games9 = Tony Masters (Terra-TRN579); No Image Male.jpg | Outros1 = Treinador; Taskmaster (Earth-10943) 001.jpg | Outros2 = Treinador; Taskmaster (Earth-TRN133).jpg | Relacionado1 = Morteiro; Deathmaster (Eurth).jpg | Relacionado2 = Treinadora; Katherine Bishop (Earth-616).jpg | Relacionado3 = Tuskmaster; Tuskmaster (Earth-9047) 1.jpg }}